vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yunyun
Summary Yunyun is a major supporting character in Konosuba. She is the arch-rival of Megumin, though she constantly loses to her. She often is looking for friends and party members but due to her strange tendencies and sometimes company most shy away from her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yunyun Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Archwizard, Human, Crimson Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Partial Soul Absorption (Can turn souls into XP), Power Mimicry (Can learn abilities she sees by expending skill points), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect supernatural elements such as ghosts and magic), Staff Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Magma, Ice, Light and Electricity), Weather Manipulation (Can cause or clear storms), Creation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Crimson Demon's status effects and magic work on resistant enemies), Energy Projection (Can explode or incinerate enemies inside out), Sealing (Can render entrances/exits useless, can seal opponents with Cursed Crystal Prison), Sound Manipulation, Chain Manipulation (Can produce bindings on the opponent), Invisibility (By refracting light), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location she pleases as long as she sets a waypoint to them), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her physical abilities with magic), Power Nullification (Can nullify abilities that are about to be used or have already been cast), Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Paralysis and Petrification), Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by Fatefour's stare, which induces fear even in her cuddly human form) Unconventional Resistance to Precognition, Clairvoyance and Probability Manipulation (Her future was so grim and dark that Vanir, who feeds on negative emotions, enjoys them and has borderline sociopathic personality never wanted to see her future again, with him unable to change her fate no matter what he do. Seresdina, who can make things more likely to happen, can't make Yunyun to get any friends, and unable to do so even if her Goddess has full support on her. Dust stated that not even Gods are able to cure her loneliness and isolation) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can easily one-shot monsters from the Crimson Demon Village which are far superior to regular monsters. Fought against both Hoost and Hans. Likely comparable to non-serious Dust. Dust, when just semi-serious, was able to one-shot White Dragon, who is way superior to most of the other dragons, thus it is superior to Zombie Dragon, who almost one-shotted Darkness.), can negate durability via attacks such as Light of Saber and status effects Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Hoost) Stamina: Very high (Has a large amount of mana which allows her to cast multiple powerful spells without significantly tiring) Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Yunyun is a very powerful and smart mage, graduating second in class to only Megumin. However she lacks social skills and is naive to trust anyone who chooses to be her friend. Weaknesses: Naive and easily tricked, lacks social skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Intermediate Magic: Due to having to save Megumin and Komekko from a horde of monsters, Yunyun learned Intermediate Magic on the fly. Advanced Magic: As a Crimson Demon, Yunyun has a very high affinity for magic. She has learned advanced magic and can use it efficiently. Particularly noteworthy among these are: * Energy Ignition: Instantly appears inside the target and causes them to spontaneously combust, those affected by this appear to have flames pouring out of them. * Light of Saber: Appears as a ray or a flash of light, negates durability. * Lightning Strike: Allows the user to summon bolts of lightning from the sky to strike their opponent. * Bottomless Swamp: Summons a swamp under the target. * Lava Swamp: Summons a pit of lava under the target. * Cursed Crystal Prison: Used to trap targets in ice. * Light of Reflection: A spell that uses light refraction to turn the user and/or their allies invisible. * Status effects: Can be applied using spells or on contact. The spells are instant and can be AoE. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Wizards Category:Teenagers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Chain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 8